Level 19 rogue twinking guide
Introduction So you want to make a level 19 Rogue WSG Twink. Well, its not going to be easy, it's not going to be fun (until it's done that is), and it's certainly not going to be cheap. First thing's first; selecting your race. For Horde your choices are Orcs, Trolls, Forsaken, and Blood Elves. For the Alliance you have the choice of Gnomes, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. Choose carefully because you will be spending A LOT of time and money on this character. You may want to consider the racials or the starting stats, or like me, just pick on looks alone. You can find all the racial skills and starting attributes on the race page of your choice. If you want to make the perfect twink I would say that at level 1 you go directly to Winterspring to farm reputation with timbermaw hold with a high level friend , preferably 70 with AOE abilities so it goes faster. If you reach exalted reputation you can do a quest so to get an epic(!) trinket. This is a VERY useful trinket. It calls forth a spirit that will fight and heal you. There is also a nice reward when you are honored, an offhand that gives you +10 stamina and has an On Use effect that will heal you for 100 health every second for 10 seconds. It's hard work but if you want to have the ultimate twink, this is the way to go. When you farm your reputation, ensure to convert your group into a raid so your don't get as much XP from the mobs your friend kills. To reach exalted reputation will take about one weeks hardcore farming. ---- Equipment Reccomendations Optimum Equipment Recommendations Rogue Level 19 * Head: Green Tinted Goggles; Engineering Schematic (trainer)/ Lucky Fishing Hat; Stranglethorn Vale fishing contest on Sundays bonus reward * Neck: Sentinel's Medallion/ Scout's Medallion; Reputation Reward for Warsong Gulch * Shoulder: Feral Shoulder Pads/ Talbar Mantle; Quest reward "Quest: In Nightmares" * Back: Sentry Cloak/ Glowing Lizardscale Cloak * Chest: Blackened Defias Armor; Edwin VanCleef (The Deadmines)/ Tunic of Westfall; Quest reward "The Defias Brotherhood" * Wrists: Forest Leather Bracers; World Drop/ Wranglers Wristbands of Stamina; World Drop * Hands: Bristlebark Gloves; World Drop/ Red Whelp Gloves; Leatherworking Pattern (vendor) * Waist: Deviate Scale Belt; Leatherworking Pattern (Deviate Eradication quest) * Legs: Leggings of the Fang; Lord Cobrahn (Wailing Caverns) * Feet: Feet of the Lynx; World Drop/ Nat Pagle's Exteme Anglin' Boots; Stranglethorn Vale fishing contest on Sundays bonus reward/ Trailblazer boots; Quest reward from Horde Presence * Finger: Seal of Wrynn/ Seal of Sylvanas; Quest reward * Finger: Demon Band; World Drop/ Protector's Band/ Legionnaire's Band; Reputation Reward for Warsong Gulch Medow ring of Eluding * Trinket: Insignia of the Alliance/ Insignia of the Horde (when available Rank 2) * Trinket: Arena Grand Master; Quest Reward for 12 Arena Master Trinkets / Minor Recombobulator; Engineering schematic (vendor) * Main Hand: Shadowfang; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep) (Life Stealing)/Assassin's Blade; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep) (Crusader/+15 Agility); * Off-Hand: Assassin's Blade; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep)/ Preferably: Cruel Barb; Edwin VanCleef (The Deadmines)(+15 agi or Life Stealing);/ Scout's Blade/ Sentinel's Blade; Reputation Reward for Warsong Gulch * Ranged: Venomstrike; Lord Serpentis (Wailing Caverns)/ Lil Timmy's Peashooter; World Drop/ Outrider's Bow/ Outrunner's Bow; Reputation Reward for Warsong Gulch ---- Article Notes NOTE: The Arena Grand Master trinket is, at time of editing, no longer useable at L19 thanks to a patch adding a L35 requirement to be equipped/used. Category:Rogues